Misunderstandings
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: Harry, Sarah, and the Doctor travel to a planet where things are perceived quite differently. I posted this on another account i forgot I had, so opps here it is again.


Harry and Sarah were holding hands as they maneuvered the rocky terrain. So far nothing seemed to be attacking them so that was fine. The inhabitants of the planet were quite like humans, except the grey hair. They had never seen people from other planets, and found these dark haired people quite interesting. The Doctor went off with the emperor of the planet for a bit of a tour, while Sarah and Harry decided to stay by the TARDIS. Sarah sat down on a rock and watched Harry from afar, he was inspecting one of the many rocks around them. Then one of the people from the village sat next to her, a young man. He introduced himself as Ned and that same instant Harry tripped and fell.

"Harry!" Sarah jumped up, and Harry indicated he was fine.

She sat back down, Ned laughed "Does he fall often.?"

Sarah laughed, "Among things Harry is always running into something or tripping the poor thing..."

The man laughed getting up, "well, Are you staying anywhere tonight? It is getting late."

Sarah looked over at Harry, who tripped at their eye contact. Sarah sighed, "I don't know."

The grey haired man looked over at Harry and frowned. "Do you not get to make decisions?"

Sarah waved her hands about, "well, I'm not in the position to." The man looked sadly at her. "Leave him."

Sarah scrunched up her nose "Leave who?"

The man looked in Harry's direction "Leave your husband if he mistreats you." He looked down "I wouldn't do that to you."

Sarah laughed crimson, "Oh no, me and Harry aren't married."

The man looked grave. "That's disgusting, you let him hold your hand! And you're not even married!"

Sarah looked at him incredulously, "I don't see why you should feel that why it would be your business to know of my marriage status." She huffed at him and stood up, she noticed Harry wearily watching from far away. She helped him up and held his hand walking off, she noticed the disgusted look on Ned's face.

Harry looked down at Sarah, "so what was all that about old girl?" Sarah looked innocently up, "nothing, just a misunderstanding. With that cleared up, how about we go check up on the Doctor huh?"

Harry nodded and tightened his grip a bit. "Righto."

"well, there you two are!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly seeing his two travelling companions.

Sarah and Harry reached the Doctor and the Leader exclaimed. "glad to meet you two. the Doctor and i are eating these things called jelly babies." He chewed a bit, "they're wonderful.I was just telling the Doctor you're all welcome to stay the night you know." He showed the Doctor his room, but the Doctor continued to walk with them. The leader turned around and gasped, "Oh I am so happy for you two!" He bowed to Sarah and Harry, "It's great to see such young married couples!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I say, what do you mean?"

The emperor said, "Well most marry much older is all. I hope i didn't offend either of you. Here is your room." He said his farewell quick and short and left the three alone.

Harry looked at his hand and Sarah's intertwined. The Doctor boomed, "He thinks you two are married!"

Harry looked up, " I can see that, but why?"

The Doctor looked where Harry's eyes previously had been. "Well hand holding here is a sign of marriage. I'm sorry but, for as long as we're here you'll have to play the part." He pointed at the room, "Well curfew's soon so you two better start getting ready for bed. I will go search in the library about these people's customs. In the meantime act how you think a married couple should. Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan."

Luckily they had provided clothing for them and Sarah was changing in the bathroom, Harry in the bedroom. She blushed at the thought of Harry in some state of undress in the next room. She froze there was only one bed and no other furniture that could be slept on. She wondered if he would offer to sleep on the floor. She heard a knock on the door and jumped. "Sarah are you alright?"

Sarah gathered her discarded clothes and put them in a hamper, "Yes, just coming out." She looked at the dressing gown it was long and went to her ankles, not her choice but it was better then sleeping in what she had on.

"So there's only one bed." Harry looked nervous.

Sarah nodded, "yeah well we'll sleep in it."

Harry looked bashful and shocked, "Alright then, goodnight Sarah." He got in the bed and she was shocked, she expected him to put up a fight. Then she remembered their last trip hadn't been so pleasant for Harry and he needed sleep. She got in the very small bed and could feel Harry next to her already sound asleep.

Sarah woke up, Harry was holding felt comfortable and warm in Harry's arms. She found it quite pleasant, but then felt something against her thigh and blushed heavily. she reached her hand down and Harry moaned as she touched him. She froze unsure of what to do.

"Harry, Sarah get up! we have to meet with the emperor for breakfast." The Doctor banged on the door. She quickly moved her hand and felt Harry tense up and get up for the bathroom, she had pretended to still be asleep. Then she got up as well and noticed she could see in the bathroom through a crack. Harry was standing in just his briefs, she could see his briefs were protruding out considerably more than they should. She tried not to gasp she had touched... before it could click in her mind Harry removed his boxers. And she saw him completely naked, she couldn't be redder. She hurried away from the door and decided to get dressed.

Harry sighed, 'how embarrassing' he thought as he put on some fresh clothes. 'I hope she didn't notice that.' he thought looking down at the visible bulge in his pants. He grabbed a coat and wrapped it around his waist. Then he went to wake Sarah, he slowly opened the door and was maroon. Sarah was changing, he closed the door back. Trying to think of anything other than Sarah. Who was likewise trying not to think of Harry.

-  
"So how did you two sleep hmm?" The Doctor casually asked, looking the two over.

"Uhm well, So Doctor how should we be acting?" Sarah tried her best to stay focused and composed.

"Well, mainly you hold hands and your attention should be mainly on each other." He smiled, "You are to never leave each others side, there's not much else."

Sarah smiled, "good let's get this over with." She grabbed a hold of Harry's hand but, didn't look at him.

Sarah felt it hard to think of anything other than Harry. She had seen him naked which was a shock but, she couldn't keep her mind off that image. Looking at Harry now she couldn't help but blush at her thoughts. Holding his hand she wished she was closer to would barely look at her at all, same as her. She wondered if he had been awake when she touched him. And blushed furiously when they made eye contact.

"So how are they married couple?" asked the emperor. He eyed them curiously.

"Fine." Harry said, looking away from Sarah. His face was red as well.  
His thoughts were along the same line as hers.

The emperor laughed, "It's great to see such a loving young couple." He turned to the Doctor, "I'm so sorry. You must never have any company Doctor."

The Doctor laughed, "I'm entertained easily emperor.I find things to do."

The emperor continued, "well there's one thing that surprises me though." Everyone stared at him horrified. "Why don't you two display you affections? You show that you love by holding hands but, you don't display your affection."

Sarah and Harry looked at each other at the same time. The Doctor made a worried sound. And with their eyes locked, their faces red, and their hormones racing, they kissed. It was chaste at first, both worried about each other. Then, neither would be able to say who initiated it, they deepened the kiss. They grew more and more passionate melting into each other.

The emperor shouted disgusted, "Stop! You two! That's disgusting save it or the bedroom!"

The Doctor smiled helplessly, "you heard the man, break apart you two!"

They did and red, panting, and disheveled stared into each others eyes.

"Ok well now we're just going to be off now." The Doctor grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, prepared to get up.

The emperor stopped him, "this is an outrage! How dare you two commit such an act in public!" He called for some of his men, "these two are to be put to death!"

This got Harry and Sarah's attention."What for?" Harry managed to gasp.

The emperor was flustered and yelled, "for mating in public! Isn't it obvious!"

Harry laughed, "mating?" He looked over to Sarah. "You must be kidding." The army of men in the doorway showed that he was not.

The Doctor yelled, "to the TARDIS! Quick." He tripped the men with his scarf and threw melted jelly babies on the floor. Harry grabbed Sarah's hand and ran off after the Doctor.

"I meant to tell you two, that their mating ritual was much like kissing. " The Doctor frowned, "Pity I liked them. Now there's no going back, well until i regenerate again. Not that I'll be doing that anytime soon." He yawned and said, "well I'm going to get some sleep goodnight." Leaving Sarah and Harry all alone.

"Uhm Harry?" She looked a bit worried.

"Yes, Sarah." He looked down curiously.

"Have you thought about marriage?" She looked eagerly at him.

He looked bashful, and she smiled her stomach in knots. "A lot recently."

They both laughed for a moment. "Harry, would you like to get married?" Harry stared,"to me that is."

He smiled, "When Sarah?" He grabbed her hand.

She brightened like a star, "first chance we get to go home. I want a valid marriage at home."

"Of course old girl, I understand." He kissed her gently and shortly.

She furrowed her brow, "don't call me old girl Harry."

He grinned and picked her up, she squealed. "Righto"


End file.
